


contrary image

by pazbels



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i wrote this before p5r came out and figured i should post it, not really p5r spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pazbels/pseuds/pazbels
Summary: "I feel like we’re a world away from everyone else when I’m with you. I feel more like myself with you than I’ve ever felt in front of a camera. I don’t want everyone’s eyes on me, not really --- only yours."All things he could’ve said, wanted to say --- but he didn’t.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	contrary image

**Author's Note:**

> here's some shuake fluff i wrote when i saw goro's "disguise" in p5r lmao. obviously not super canon compliant since i wrote it before the game came out.

This isn’t quite how Goro expected his date to go.

He supposes he should’ve been more prepared for this, the onslaught of fans calling out his name --- there were just so  _ many _ of them, and in that moment his popularity became something invasive. With Akira he’s become a different boy, one who drops his act of the celebrity,  _ the ace detective, _ at least slightly _. _ He can’t be that boy to anyone else, though --- not to all his fans. And so he dragged Akira with him into a nearby café, seating himself facing away from the window.

Goro puts his face in his hands and sighs, a bit sheepish. “Akira, I apologize, I --- I just forget how easily recognizable I am sometimes, I suppose.”  _ I feel like we’re a world away from everyone else when I’m with you. I feel more like myself with you than I’ve ever felt in front of a camera. I don’t want everyone’s eyes on me, not really --- only yours. _ All things he could’ve said,  _ wanted _ to say --- but he didn’t.

The two of them sip at hot coffee now, and once again he looks at him apologetically. There’s a smile, though --- a hint of one, at the very least. “I’m sure it must be tiring going out with me sometimes, with how much attention I draw.” Akira’s head is tilted at a slight angle, sunlight hitting his glasses, a glare hiding his eyes. Goro laughs, “If I had glasses like you, perhaps I’d be harder to recognize.”

Akira’s face lights up at that, and Goro raises an eyebrow, wondering what it is he’s thinking. Then he says, bluntly, “Come with me,” pulling Goro behind him by the wrist; he protests, startled yells of  _ hey, wait a second---! _ but he follows him regardless. He’d follow him anywhere, after all --- not that he’d tell him that.

He drags Goro out the side door of the café, behind the building in a secluded area. The two of them need to avoid attention, after all --- it isn’t the first time Goro’s hidden in alleys from the invasive gaze of his fanbase. “What, were you worried about us being bothered in the café too? I can understand that, bu---” Akira cuts him off, a finger pressed to his lips with a smile, and takes Goro’s face in his hands.

And he kisses him. He kisses him, and Goro feels himself tense up before he finally leans into it. He tastes like  _ coffee, _ he tastes bitter and yet Goro can’t think of anything sweeter; there’s nothing in this world sweeter than him, or the way he holds his face like he’s something delicate, or the way he kisses him as if there’s too much love inside him and all of it is poured into one action. Goro doesn’t think he’s ever been loved like this. Not that he can remember, at least. It’s overwhelming, but he never wants to lose what he’s feeling right now.

He will, though --- he already knows he will.

He doesn’t know how long he kisses him for. It feels like a lifetime, yet when he pulls away, Goro feels like it was too short. He’s left flustered, a dumbfounded look on his face; it’s a rare sight, one he’s sure Akira is proud he’ll get to keep to himself. Akira smiles at him, that crooked grin of his that makes Goro’s heart race, and then he takes off his glasses, placing them on Goro’s face.

He blinks, staring blankly as his eyes adjust, and then Akira begins to muss up his hair,  _ horribly. _ “Hey!” He pushes his hands off, but the damage is done. Goro opens his phone’s front camera,  _ dreading _ whatever it is he’s about to see, and his expression is completely unreadable as he stares at himself. He’s  _ unrecognizable. _ That must have been the point of this, he realizes now, but he frowns anyways.

He turns to look at Akira, who has his hand over his mouth, clearly trying to stifle a laugh. Goro looking his way makes the dam burst, apparently, because he begins to laugh loudly enough to draw attention. The people looking over to see what Akira’s laughing at don’t take notice of Goro, though, so clearly his disguise works. It’s impressive, but Goro refuses to ever let him do this again. If someone  _ did _ recognize him, and took photos… he’d never live it down. “Cut it out,” Goro mutters, face reddening a bit.

“Aw, don’t pout,” Akira coos, still laughing a bit as he moves to kiss Goro’s cheek. “You look handsome as ever. C’mon, let’s go finish our drinks!”

And just like that, he’s running back into the café, gesturing for Goro to follow and then holding his hand out for him to take. Goro sighs, running a hand through his hair. (He hits a tangle almost immediately; he’s going to  _ hate  _ dealing with this later.) “You’re insufferable, you know.” 

He takes his hand as they walk back to their seats, enjoying the rest of their evening in a world with just the two of them.


End file.
